


【翔润】Game Rules 19（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 19（ABO）

电话那头完全不似正常人的笑声让松本润的心沉到了谷底。在一个屋檐下一起生活了二十年，他简直是太清楚了，松本胜雄的这个笑到底代表了什么。

这家伙，一旦有了什么令他十分高兴的事，就会这样笑。而那件令他开心至极的事情，多半建立在松本润的痛苦之上。

“松本润，找个时间咱们见一面。”松本胜雄笑够了，语气也严肃了起来。

“我好像没有什么需要跟你见面的理由。”连一秒钟都没有犹豫，松本润就给拒绝掉了。

“哎呀，那就可惜了呢……”

松本胜雄接下来的话，让松本润蓦地睁大了眼睛，脸色变得惨白，而后，咬着嘴唇下了巨大的决心一般，“好，我找到出门的机会后，就给你打电话。”

 

“魅”是一间酒吧的名字，松本胜雄是那里的常客。

下午两点，陪酒与酒保困倦不已地打着哈欠，做着开门前的打扫和准备。

空气中还弥漫着头天晚上到今天黎明积攒的各种香烟雪茄酒精呕吐物和信息素的混合气体，即使松本润已经被标记了，还是觉得很不舒服。

他从后门进入这个鬼地方，松本胜雄并没有让他等太久。

“哟，抑制剂这么早就被代谢干净了啊！不过樱井桑也真是太猴急了一点，这就把你给标记了？”果然王八蛋就是王八蛋，第一句话说出来，就让人想揍他。

松本润只是嫌恶地闭了闭眼睛，“他不早把我标记了，等着便宜你吗？”

语气辨不出喜怒，话里的内容确实实打实的针锋相对。

“将近一年没见，润哥哥你还是没变啊，你可能不知道，弟弟我就是爱惨了你现在这副浑身是刺儿的样子，又有点扎手，又让我欲罢不能。”松本胜雄说完，还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“你要是把我约出来就为了说这些废话的话，那恕我不奉陪了，告辞。”松本润说完，起身就要离开。松本胜雄的下一句话，就把他直接钉在了原地。

“松本润，想想你父母。”松本胜雄的语气淡的跟白开水一样，

可是这句白开水一样的话，对松本润却有莫大的魔力，他收回想要离开的脚步，重新坐了下来。

长长的睫毛垂下来盖住了大眼睛，掩藏起一切情绪。

“你说吧。”

“这才乖。”松本胜雄满意了，也不再废话，开始告诉松本润这次见面的目的，还有需要他做的事情。

 

松本胜雄起身离开了，把一张纸留在了这个逼仄小包厢的桌子上。

松本润却没有急着走，而是将后背靠在沙发上，深深叹了口气，两眼放空地看着顶灯和装饰都过于华丽的天花板。

酸胀胀的心里，满是绝望。

 

一周前，松本润还沉浸在被樱井翔标记了的喜悦中，以为自己终于可以迎接新生活了，甚至开始幻想，他跟樱井翔的第一个孩子会是男孩，还是女孩。

可松本胜雄的一个电话就彻底戳破了美梦，用无比残酷的现实告诉他，他跟松本家，还存在着千丝万缕的联系，现在的幸福生活，不过是悬崖边上的美景，只要有一阵微风吹过，他就会掉入那个名为“松本宅”的深渊。

“……那你父母的骨灰，我们就只能倒进垃圾站处理掉了。”松本胜雄用矫揉造作的惋惜语气，说着万分残忍的话。

所以松本润妥协了，挂了松本胜雄电话的当晚，跟下班回家的樱井翔腻腻歪歪直到睡觉前，顺势提出了自己想出门的愿望。

“好啊！”樱井翔二话不说就答应了，“家门钥匙早就给你了，到现在都挂在那儿一直没动，我都快要以为它是个摆设了。出去转转吧，再这样下去，我担心你在家里霉掉。”

大眼睛的Alpha，露出门牙笑得跟仓鼠一样。

松本润心里难过得要命，脸上还要露出甜蜜的笑容，在樱井翔嘴上亲一口，“我就知道翔君最好了！”

说着口不对心的话，欺骗着自己最爱的人。

 

松本胜雄的要求也很简单。

“最近我听说，樱井俊打算买入一块地扩大经营，很不巧，我们也看上了那个地方，现在那块地的所有者在樱井和松本之间左右摇摆，我需要你做的，就是把樱井俊的企划书偷出来给我。”

“当然，你要觉得直接拿出来会被发现，拍照片也可以。”

“樱井俊防我跟防贼一样，他的企划书都锁在书房的保险柜里，我又不知道密码，怎么拿给你？”松本润冷笑，一副“你是不是傻”的神色。

其实他知道，樱井俊书房保险柜的密码。

是樱井翔告诉他的。

尽管樱井俊再三叮嘱家里所有保险柜的密码都不要告诉松本润，可是樱井翔并没有当回事，反而为父亲对松本润的偏见表示极度不满。

找了“我忘带文件了就在老爸的保险柜里你给我送到门口吧”这样拙劣的借口把密码发到了松本润的手机上。

二十出头时候那个黄毛小子的叛逆，全都在父亲对自己Omega的不待见中被引了出来。

当时松本润被樱井翔弄得又是感动，又是无奈。

可是现在，他情愿樱井翔像他老爹一样防着他。

这样松本润的谎，还能撒得更加理直气壮一些。

“那就跟我没关系了。”松本胜雄耸了耸肩，“反正，要是让我知道了你跟樱井翔通过气，那就等着你父母的两个骨灰罐跟建筑垃圾一起被处理掉吧！我说到做到，松本润。并且，不要想着糊弄我，我总有办法知道你的动向，就像能查到你的手机号码一样。”

“如果我把企划书交给你，你就把我父母的骨灰还给我，是吗？”松本润声音平板。

“当然。不过前提，企划书得是真的。我们得到那块土地以后，自然会还给你。”

“你怎么保证你不会出尔反尔？”

“这个我没法保证。我能保证的，就是如果投标会议前一周你没给我樱井方面的企划书，你也就不用再惦记骨灰的事儿了。大致需要你弄到的文件名称都在这儿了，你把它给我记好了。等着你的好消息哟！润，哥，哥。”

松本胜雄说完，突然散发出了大量的信息素，将松本润逼到强制发情的边缘，趁着他难受的时候欺身上前，掐住对方的脖子给了他一个充满侵略性的吻。

舌头在嘴里搜刮一圈，松本胜雄起身咂吧咂吧嘴，“妈的，居然是樱花的味道。”

带着不甘心的愤怒甩下一句话，松本胜雄扬长而去。

松本润则浑身僵硬，在对方离开的下一秒就扒着垃圾桶边缘干呕，可是从早上醒来到现在只喝了一杯水，他除了喉咙被反上来的胃液灼烧得火辣辣的痛之外，没吐出任何东西。

松本胜雄除了嚣张跋扈放肆至极的个性之外，还有一肚子的阴谋诡计。当初强迫他注射这种抑制剂的人，就是松本润这个名义上的弟弟。松本胜雄和难波以及药厂老板联手，将松本润牢牢地困在鼓掌之中，从二十六岁到三十岁，四年多的时间，从松本胜雄分化成Alpha的那天开始。

要不是难波医生贪财的本质和对松本家给钱太少的不满，这个固若金汤的囚笼，根本连条缝隙都没有。

松本润的逃跑计划则制定了将近三年，才在樱井翔和二宫和也的大力帮助下得以实现。

而今，才刚刚触摸到幸福未来的边缘，那根拴在他脖子上他自以为已经摆脱了的锁链，又悄悄地收紧了。

这一次，是想要置他于死地。

一边是未曾谋面，以命换命留下了松本润，因为骨灰存放到期至今无法入土为安的父母；一边是将自己从泥潭中拯救出来，自己的初恋，想要相伴一生的爱人樱井翔。孰轻孰重，早在松本胜雄告知他父母的骨灰在自己手上的时候，其实松本润已经清楚了。

可就是因为这连一秒钟都没有犹豫的清楚，才让松本润痛苦。也让他再一次认清了他自己。

他就是这么一个自私自利满心算计的家伙。

翔君，松本润，他不配拥有你的爱。

 

樱井翔能明显地感受到，松本润这段时间有些变了。

自从那天他失魂落魄地带着一身乱七八糟的味道回到家以后。

身为Alpha敏感的嗅觉已经在松本润进入卧室的时候就闻出了不同寻常，带着关切的语气询问，松本润则一脸后怕地给出了回答。

“走错路了，拐进一条小巷子，没想到两边的全是那种店，刚好收垃圾的车倒进了巷子口，我没办法，只好往前走，隔十来米就有一个Alpha待着，一看就不是什么好人，那眼神恨不能吃了我……”Omega脸色惨白着，话都磕磕巴巴。

樱井翔被松本润的描述弄得心惊肉跳，心疼极了，抱着他安慰“不怕不怕，有我在呢。”怕刺激到他还不敢多问。而后放热水，帮着松本润把衣服脱下来，摸着他现在还因为冷汗未干而潮乎乎的后背，看着他跨进浴缸全身浸泡在热水里，才放下心来。

“衣服我拿去洗咯？”樱井翔在浴室门口伸进个脑袋。

“帮我丢掉吧，翔君。”松本润的声音含含糊糊，带着分辨不清的情绪。

“好。”樱井翔也没有废话，答应一声就拿着衣服直接丢进了后院的垃圾箱里。

回到卧室以后，就看见已经洗好澡的松本润顶着个毛巾抱着膝盖坐在床上，穿着一身家居服。

虽然天气已经暖和了不少，可松本润是个怕冷的体质，樱井翔已经换上T恤和大裤衩了，他依旧是长衣长裤。

樱井翔爬到床上，就着松本润脑袋上的毛巾给他擦头发，边擦边碎碎念，“怕冷还不吹干头发，等着感冒呢是不是？”

松本润一言不发，回身就抱住了樱井翔，把脸埋在他的胸口不肯抬头。

叹了口气，擦完头发又拿着吹风机吹干，在这期间松本润一直一言不发，任由樱井翔摆弄来摆弄去，只是固执地环着他的腰不撒手。

而后的十来天里，松本润都异常地黏樱井翔，只要他一回到家里，松本润就眼睛追着樱井翔走，因为所有人最近都在家，也不能表现得太过异样。

一旦回到房间，松本润就跟条尾巴一样在樱井翔身后转来转去，一有机会就紧贴着对方的身体。

樱井翔知道，这是对方十分没有安全感的表现。

看来那天收到的惊吓，比我想象的还要大啊。樱井翔恨不能代为受过，可是他毫无办法，只能放任松本润像无尾熊一样地缠着他，期望对方能早日忘掉那些不愉快。

从那天起，松本润就再也没有出过门。

 

用手机拍照片的时候，松本润的手都是抖的。

这哪里是一块地那么简单的事情，樱井财团买下这块地以后，打算建造东京都首个丛林主题公园，利用周围地形的天然优势，将现代游乐设施与自然环境进行完美的融合，从企划书都能看出来，这是个十分吸引人的项目，更重要的是，东京的几条地铁和新干线都要在一年内修到那里，届时游乐园有了方便的交通，将会吸引数以万计的游客。

樱井财团还邀请地的主人成为股东之一，这个一本万利的买卖，大家共同赚钱。

有了这个不存在赔本因素的项目，能让所有中标公司的规模扩大很多，也能让公司的董事长在富豪排行榜上的地位上升一大截。

松本株式会社掌握了这个企划的话，樱井财团将损失惨重。

这件事做和不做的利害关系那么明显，可是松本润毫无办法。

松本胜雄掐住了他的命门，他不得不从。

邮件发出去的那一刻，松本润就知道，他和樱井翔之间的关系，就如同这封送出去的邮件一样，再也无法挽回了。

当天晚上，松本润的表现一切如常，甚至还一改这几天心神不宁的状态，在樱井翔看来，他似乎已经从前些天的阴影中走出来了。

回到房间，松本润甚至缠着樱井翔，主动勾引他，两个人在床上做了一次又一次，直到上了一天班已经困到眼皮打架的樱井翔快要睡着的时候，依然模模糊糊地看见了松本润的笑脸，和那双亮晶晶的眼睛。

也冲着松本润笑了一下，樱井翔就一头栽在枕头上，彻底睡着了。

他没有看见，松本润的笑脸下面，到底埋藏着怎样的绝望，那双亮晶晶的眼睛里，终于滚下了再也憋不住的泪水。

一周以后，樱井俊和樱井翔一起去参加那个十分重要的投标会议，樱井荣子出门上课之前还叮嘱松本润砂锅里炖着的鸡汤记得喝——现在关系缓和了不少的两个人已经和正常的婆媳关系差不多了，虽然还没到松本润叫她“妈妈”的程度。

对此，樱井俊曾在某一天的睡觉之前跟妻子严肃谈了一下这个问题，在妻子柔声细语却坚定的回答中，重重叹了口气。

他无法改变妻子的决定，但是可以坚持自己的看法。

夫妻俩为此，还闹了小小的不愉快。

没有其他人知道。

独自在家的松本润在这天下午收到了一个包裹，包裹里有一把寄存柜的钥匙和一张纸条，纸条上写着某个车站的地址，还有一句让松本润反胃恶心的话。

“随时都可以来找我哦，润哥哥~”

我就是烂在垃圾站里，也不会去找你的，死了这条心吧。松本润咬牙切齿地把这句话撕下来，彻底烧成了灰。

而后，回到卧室，背上一个小小的双肩包，在樱井翔的书桌上留下签好了字的离婚届和他的戒指，还有那把特意给他配好的钥匙，以及那张存着松本家赔偿金的银行卡，最后还有一张对折起来的便笺。

将这些东西整齐地摆在那张被他收拾得干干净净的桌子上，最后环视一下这个他住了不到一年的房间，松本润悄悄下了楼梯，没有惊动厨师和佣人，打开大门，头也不回地走进了明媚的阳光中。

太阳刺痛了他的双眼，阳光打在身上，松本润只觉得彻骨的寒冷。

 

樱井俊铁青着脸回到家中，身后还跟着怒气冲冲的樱井翔。

进了家门他就直奔楼上，他要向父亲证明，事情绝不是他想的那样。

一般这个时候，松本润都会趴在床上看书，或者抱着笔电看剧看电影……

推开房门，迎接他的只有一室的静谧。

看见桌面上的那些东西，樱井翔直接傻在了原地。

他用极慢极慢的速度拿起那张对折的便笺，又用极慢极慢的速度打开，一个假名一个假名，一个汉字一个汉字地反复阅读了至少十遍。

便笺被团成了一个纸球，双手紧握成拳，指甲刺入掌心也不觉得痛。

松本润，从此消失在了樱井翔的生命中。

 

——TBC


End file.
